Warriors: the light, book 1: beginnings
by Tearfeather
Summary: Prophecy:light and darkness.... must come together, and stain the sky with blood
1. Prologue

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new apprentinced silverpaw begins to discover secrets of her past. but then shadepaw begins to discover the one behind the death and even love? but will they discover the cecrets of themselves, when the clans begin to fight over ONE cat. The cat who might be the light everyone needs._**

Prologue

The snow drenched the young kit's fur. The tabby kit was ahead, the black kit was behind, and the Siamese kit was standing close to a large tom. They stayed like this through their whole journey through the snow.

Then suddenly the black kit stumbled in the snow from exhaustion. His amber eyes weak and half closed. The grown tom hissed and pushed him to his feet. The tabby kit looked away in silence, while the Siamese kit backed away. "Stupid kits are weak." Growled the tom silently.

Then those would be sadden words, because out of nowhere, a twoleg kit ran from out of the trees and took hold of the tabby kit!

The tom hissed and fury and launched his massive brown body at the small twoleg.

The twoleg shrieked in pain and dropped the tabby kit. Then it ran off, leaving a shocked group of cats.

Then the cats kept on heading toward skyclan, and through the whole journey, the tom stood protecting the kits.

* * *

_Later..._

"NO!" yowled Dieheart.

Her shriek echoed through out the skyclan territory! Bringing along clan cats in it's wake.

Diehearts tabby fur ands black face was stained from blood from wounds. "I will not let my kits die!" She yowled one last time before knocking out.

One of her kits, a tabby shecat starred at the sight in front of her. Fighting cats, blood, death and sorrow. Her black furred brother was huddled with her Siamese sister.

"War has followed me and my kits!" yowled the same tom that had forced the kits to tackle through the snow to see their mother, who just now might have died. The fighting cats all listened to the tom, watching his massive golden body. "One of my kits is cursed! Look at her eyes!"

The clan cats watched the tabby kit. Last they saw, her eyes were blue, now they were violet. Then they changed to blue again.

The cats all gasped in shock and fury. Some spat and hissed at the kit. They all then began to chase the kit away from her mother, siblings and the nursery!

Her tiny paws soon could not hold her and she stumbled. Then the hissing cats backed away. Letting a large white and brown she cat strod up to the kit.

Beside her was a small black and blue Siamese she cat kit. The tabby kit softly mewed in horror: "tearkit…"

Tearkit looked away, then with teary eyes, at her mother: the white and brown she cat.

The she cat, or tearkit's mother, grabbed her kit by the scruff and threw her aside! Then she rose a sharp claw in the air! A howl broke from the tom who spoke earlier. "NO!"

The she cat's paw came down in a rush of wind and fury! The tabby kit shuddered, but she did not bleed. She opened her closed blue eyes, and a black figure hung above her.

His eyes bled from a scratch along his eyes, fresh. One eye was the color white, and the other was blank from past scars. Tearkit's mother hissed. "You blocked my attack…fool! Now your hurt!"

The black tom laughed. "No cat will hurt the kit of the legendary. This one is special." Before Tearkit's mother could speak, the tom kicked her in the chest and brought down his teeth to her throat! He tasted her blood and winced. Then his prey made one last breath and fell limp, dead.

He let the limp body down and faced the golden tom, the father of the attacked tabby kit. "No…mentor, not this kit! She's….the one we need. They are more special then your other kits." He meowed, gesturing toward the black and Siamese kit.

The golden tom stared at the black warrior for a long time with his amber eyes. "alright." Then he yowled to every cat in the clan. "No….no cat shall harm her! If so, you DIE!"

Then, everything was as silent as death, that really did linger. Then, at that moment, the tabby kit and her black and Siamese siblings memory faded, till they remembered nothing from this point and before!

That was also when the golden tom went to find dieheart, his mate, the kit's mother, but her body was gone.

* * *

**Review please!**

**A/n: I finally am starting to type my warriors fic!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Read and enjoy! All my fics so far were naruto, but that was before i found warriors. now warriors is the love of my life!**

**Dedication: My cats:**

**Tigie, whiskey and friskey.**

** Tigie, is the real life version of-silverpaw, whiskey is the real life version of-heronheart, Friskey is the real life version of-fireclaw**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new apprentinced silverpaw begins to discover secrets of her past. but then shadepaw begins to discover the one behind the death and even love? but will they discover the cecrets of themselves, when the clans begin to fight over ONE cat. The cat who might be the light everyone needs._**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter one

Silverkit's violet eyes gleamed under the stars of the silverpelt. Her tabby pelt sparkled, and her black pawwere hidden in the dark. A group of young and old cats came from behind her and they all walked until they reached crashing waters. A was a river that formed a circle, and in the middle was a small piece of land.

There were four rocks (forming a circle) and large oak in betweem them.

One large red tabby she cat rose from the group of cats, then leaped across the river (they called it crashing waters) and onto the island.

"Let these kits come to recieve their apprentice names!" The blood red tabyy yowled, so that every cat could her.

Silverkit, naykit and shade kit, even tiny tear kit, lept over the river and in front of the red tabby she cat. The Shecat's red fur sparkled under the moon, and her blue eyes shined. Then her eyes blazed, and they stared at silverkit's violet eyes, and had suddenly turned blue.

Naykit(black tom), stood back with tearkit(white with orange sploches, almost simese or calico she cat) and brave shadekit(light tortishell tom), walked up. "We are ready mother." mewed Shadekit first, talking to the red tabby.

Silverkit followed Shadekit's gaze. Then she looked away at naykit and back at Shade kit and the older shecat.

"Trying to be some special hero and brave boy Shadekit!" growled Silverkit. Her tabby tail lashed and ruffled.

Shadekit shuddered at his clanmates spoken words. His tortishell fur shivering along his body.

Then out of nowhere, silverkit was thrown one foot back by a massive-withunshealthed claws- paw! Silverkit sqeuled and her breath was knocked striaght out of her at the second of impact on the ground! Sqeualing in pain!

After getting up again, she saw that it was the clan's own leader skystar who attacked. The red tabby, Shadekit's mother, was skystar: leader of their clan, skyclan.

Some of Silverkit's fur was stained with blood, and a large clot of blood matted around herright eye. The night air made it burn and she was forced to close it.

"Don't speek to my son that way!" kissed skystar. Silverkit winced at the anger in her vioce.

Shadekit gasped and his scruff fur shot up. He stood protectingly over Silverkit, who layed in pain on the ground. Over the scrap of tabby fur that was Silverkit.

"Skystar,mom, don't!" Shadekit growled, so loud that the cats across the river could hear.

Then, after a moment of errie silence, a large golden tom leaped onto the island. He landed so softly ot was like the easiet, and swiftest jump ever. But when silverkit did it, it was all and painful when she landed.

"Skystar." started the tom, with a proud vioce and strong amber eyes. He was a bit bigger than skystar, but her eyes were more piercing. like sharp claws.

"Back down maneheart! I'm sorry." Skystar growled, but let her fur lay flat. Then she looked down at Silverkit. "Sorry."

Silverkit set up, but she had her black paw to her eye.. Blood was seeping from under her paw, wherever it came from, she was trying to cover it up with her paw.

Tearkit gasped and shoved Silverkit's paw away, and maekeart let out a surprised hiss. Shadekit gasped and naykit shivered. Silverkit's eyes were violet now, but she had-now- a long gasp over her right eye. The blood was oozing out of the deep scratch.

Maneheart thrusted his fluffed golden head at Skystar, with the burning eyes of a warrior, sharp as claws. "Skystar!look what you done! Did you even remember our deal! She must not be hurt! Now look, you gave her a scratch that probably will never leave!"

Maeheart's hiss rippled through every cat to silence. Skystar's ears bent down in annoyance and looked away. "I SAID, Sorry. I thought my claws were shealthed(there was a hint of lie in her mew)."

Maneheart spat. "As deputy of skyclan, your deputy, I'm disappointed, and YOU are the leader! The apprentince ceremony must be put for silverkit until her pain wears off."

Silverkit let out a surprised mew. "No!" she growled, jumping in between maneheart and Skystar. Her tiny paws almost sleeping. "I want to become an apprentince along with my friends!" she yowled out.

Maneheart's whriskers twitched and he pushed her aside with one massive golden paw. "No. You will be back later on." Then he pushed the furious, in pain and hissing Silverkit off to flispelt, the medicine cat.

Shadekit stared in horror, his blank star lasting for a second. Then he hissed at his mother. "If she can;t become an aprrentince now, with us, neither will I!"

Skystar gasped. Surprised that her son cared for someone other than his family like that. He always was like that to her only, not non related cats. Then all the noise around them was the flowing breeze that churned the cat's fur and chilled them. The leafs blew off the large oak and not even the kits were distracted by them. That was also a sign of coming leaf-bare.

Skystar finally spoke. "No, Shadekit." But before shadekit could answer, a darkening mew spoke, silencing everycat, sending a dread through their bodies.

"So, a seperate clan ceremony on gathering grounds, and one oak? Shouldn't you be at the star watching rock doing this?"

Then a large cat appeared on the island.

* * *

**A/n: Well, if you have been wondering you want a alligances info thing, not sure i can. becuase things are gonna change alot. but i guess i will give one as the next chapter.**

**Dedication: My cats:**

**Tigie, whiskey and friskey.**

**Tigie, is the real life version of silverpaw, whiskey is the real life version of heronheart, Friskey is the real life version of fireclaw.**

**You will find out about heronheart and fireclaw later on.**


	3. author's noteMUST READ

**A/n: hey, if you are gonna read this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I luv reviews! Please review, and those who review will have a chapter dedicated to them!**

**Plus, next chapter review:_ a grand new character appears._ **

**that is ai am saying about the next chapter!!!!!!!!**

**-tearfeather(sorry if i keep changing my penname. but this is THE LAST TIME my penname will be different. tearfeather is forever**


	4. the clans Allegiances

**Warriors: the light, book 1:beggings**

**A/n: i decided to make one of these at last. i'll put one up at the beggining of each book(of light, darkness, blood light and bloodsight books of course)**

**Allegiances **

**_Skyclan_**

_**leader**: skystar- beautiful red tabby she cat. blue eyes_

_**deputy**:maneheart-golden tom, strong with amber eyes_

_**madicine cat**: flispelt- redish grey tortishell. Has two tails (there is a reason for that). hazel eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

_Lionfur- large lion like golden she cat, with fluffled fur. Blue eyes._

_Dieheart-tabby shecat with a black face. violet eyes(only appears in one family of cats)_

_Fireclaw: ginger tom, green eyes._

_Oakmane- large lion like golden tom, huge. amber eyes._

_Brokenclaw- black tom with white eyes, lots of face scars._

_Mudclaw: spiteful brown tom. Green eyes._

_Duskheart: mysterious black, evil looking tom. black eyes. Scarred alot in the face._

_Sandclaw- nice ginger she cat, green eyes._

_Wisestorm- wise and old, fluffed white fured tom. With black ears, paws and tail. Almost and elder. Blue eyes._

_Heronheart- pretty but large strangely long tailed she cat. White with black belly. blue eyes._

_Bracken claw: black with ginger splotches tom. Emarld eyes. _

_Limefur- pretty and sweet grey she cat. Lime eyes._

_Shimmeringstream: dark brown and white( siamese like) she cat. blue eyes._

_Thicketclaw- dark borwn tabby tom. Shaggy fur. Green eyes._

_Cinderflower-pretty grey and white she cat. Amber eyes. Former medicine cat._

_Scarredheart-brave tabby tom. Most scarred cat in the clan. Blue eyes. Clan messenger._

_**Aprrentinces:**_

_Silverpaw- pretty tabby she cat with sometimes blue or violet eyes. our main character._

_Naypaw: small black and scared tom. amber eyes._

_Shadepaw- almost tortishell tom, amber eyes. Skystar's son._

_Darkpaw: mean black with some grey tom. Green eyes. Has a torn ear becuase of silverpaw._

_Tearpaw-small siamese she cat. blue eyes._

_**Queens:**_

_Prettyheart- pretty tabby she3 cat. Blue eyes. has kits._

_Specaklefur-grey spotted brown she cat. expecting kits._

_Pleepeace- silver tabby, blue eyes. expecting kits._

_**Elders:**_

_3leg: grumpy 3 legged tom. Yellow eyes. very mean._

_Stumpytail- half tailed browm shecat. amber eyes. 3leg's sister._

_manyheart- sweet black and white shecat. newly eldered. amber eyes._

_**A/n: I won't write all of the other cland until i decide who is is what at the moment. most of my clan info is in the furture. so until that is striangtened, i will show their leader. deputy and medicine cat.**_

_**Strikeclan**_

_Leader- Nostar- white tom with black spots. Blue eyes._

_deputy: Celaclaw- large, fox like she cat. Reddish fur with black tail and paws. Blue eyes._

_medicine cat: Dullpelt- dusky grey tom. yellow eyes_

_**Deathclan**_

_leader: kaystar- violet tabby she cat. Blue eyes._

_Deputy: deepthroat- brown tom. amber eyes._

_medicine cat: splottledfur: musky grey and black spotted she cat. Amber eyes_

_**Seaclan**_

_Leader: twistedstar-large golden tom. amber eyes._

_deputy: neatail- small black tom. yellow eyes._

_Medicine cat: Burclaw- brown she cat. amber eyes._

* * *

_**Aln:Finally that is over. took forever to type this. but, well. wait to see the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 2

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

_A/n: read the summary again, i changed it_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter two

Silverkit hissed non-stop as the dark tortishell medicine cat Flispelt rubbed a chewed herb over silverkit's scarred eye. Flispelt has two tails, and they layed on the ground, twitching everytime Silverkit managed to land a scratch on her face.

"Sorry Maneheart, it's scarred. It's a long gash, or deep scratch over her right eye. She'll keep it for the rest of her life." Flispelt informed in a soft mew.

Maneheart growled. "And she's not even an apprentince yet. Thanks Flispelt.

Once Silverkit was free from Flispelt's grip, she bounded off! She stook off running, swiftly and steadily for a kit.

Then abrubtly, soemthing stopped her. Her fur stung to her body, harden by cold soaking water. She had ran until she fell into a deep pool of blue water. She was losing air as she went down into the darkness of the lake's clear waters.

Then out of nowwhere, a strong jaw gripped her tabby scruff and pulled her out, out into the air.

After she coughed out water and fought for air, Maneheart(who grabbed her) dropped her and spoke. "Falling into moon lake again eh?" he half joked.

Moon lake was a lake almost in the center of Skyclan territory. It was partly what gave the clan it's name. This was also where the clan's medicine cat's met every quarter moon.The day and night sky reflected on the lake's water, and Skyclan lived on a high point in the moutian range the four clan's lived on. Althought the moutian was only territory to Deathclan, Skyclan and strikeclan. While Seaclan, which was right below Skyclan, lived on the shores of a beach, which the cat's called colliding waters. Then there was freeland. The whole east side of the moutian was Freeland, a wide open landscape which was owned by no body.(A/n: sorry about saying all that, i just didn;t know anyway else to get it into the story)

Silverkit growled and started to lick her tabby fur dry (her fur become fluffy and puffed out). Then she noticed another cat approached.

"Drowning kits again Maneheart?" joked a tom's vioce. The tom was large and jet black. His eyes were pur white, but one eye, which had 4 long gash scars over it, had nothing there, not even a pupil. he looked like a demon in a cat's body. "What is it Brokenclaw!" hissed Maneheart.

Silverkit stared in aww at Brokenclaw. She could have sworn she had seen him before, like in battle or something. But the memory was vague.

Brokenclaw's black fur was barely visible under the moonlit sky.

Suddenly Silverkit's eyes rose in shock, she just noticed something.

_Something strange. No cat seems to want to hurt me, and they all protect me, and Maneheart said something about a deal to Skystar. What is this all about._ She thought to herself.

Then she gathered her courage and spoke out amoung the sturdy warriors above her. "It's about sunhigh and i must go back to gathering fields (the islan in chapter one). I should have been made an apprentince long ago."

Maneheart moaned while Brokenclaw spoke with pleasure about silverkit. His white colored white, and blank eye gleamed.

"She has determination, and a scar like me. Are you proud maneheart?

Maneheart only lifted Silverkit by the scruff and muttered. "Right now, i don't know."

* * *

**A/n: sorry if the chapters so far seem boring and short. But trust me, it will get better.**

**listen to this, i already started writing warriors: the light, book two: the starting, but i only have two chapters of book one on fanfic! isn't that crazy!**

**if you want a neek peak or future info about my story, pm and ask me for some. i love to give hints about what will happen in my stories!**

**PS: i won't add anything to the clans other then skyclan on the alliagances that came before this chapter, becuase thos characters don't appear much in book 1. so i will post the rest of their clan in book 2.**

**PSS: check out my warriors forum and join please!!!!!!!**

**-Tearfeather**


	6. Chapter 3

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 3

Shadekit didn't know who this cat was. His fur was golden and his am,ber eyes blazed in glory. He could just make out a smile on his face.

Skystar didn't even look at the tom. "Twistedstar."

Twistedstar flicked his tail along skystar's spine. "This is where we have gatherings, not ceremonies for seperate clans."

Skystar's blue eyes faced Shadekit and beckoned him over, with naykit and tearkit at his heels. Then something caught everyone's eyes.

Maneheart had leapt onto the island and dropped Silverkit.

"Now silver- Twistedstar! What are you doing here!" hissed maneheart.

Twistedstar rolled his eyes over to Shadekit. "He has your star Skystar."

Out of nowhwere, Skystar ranked her claws along Twistedstar's side and shoved her kit away saftly. "Go back and lead your clan Twistedstar!" she hissed.

"I think Seaclan can deal without me for a minute. I mean, gathering grounds is in the center of all the territories. Just go to your star watching rock, your place, your territroy!"

Skystar then realized Twistedstar was not backing down, especially when a warrior of his appeared beside him.

"Maybe we should hear her story first." Spoke the cat. It was a Shecat with a sleek black pelt.

"Maybeso." Twistedstar said with a nod.

Silverkit starred in aww at Twistedstar. The large golden tom was so proud. He was a great leader, of seaclan, according to Skystar.

Twistedstar obviously felt Silverkit's eyes looking at him. "I see one kit is intrested."

Skystar gasped and immediantly wrapped her red tabby tail protectingly around Silverkit. "I said GO Twistedstar!"

Twistedstar jumped back in surprise. He was doing his best to keep his temper.

"I was just on a hunting patrol with Darkpelt here, and find you disobeying clan laws! You go, i go."

Skystar then hissed and began to lead her clanmates off gethering grounds.

Silverkit stared back at Twistedstar and Darkpelt disappear back onto seclan territory. Her, now, violet eyes gleamed with pleasure.

And as the dawn morning light came in through the trees, she thought tpo herself. _I want to be like him, a great leader!_

* * *

_**A/n: woo! another chapter done being typed and posted. So, how was it? when i wrote this chapter i thought it sounded cool, and twistedstar is one of my favorite characters, so in reviews, NO FLAMING on him, Silverkit, skystar or naykit. **_

**_still sorry if the chapter seemed short. they will get longer._**

**_-tearfeather_**


	7. Chapter 4

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 4

"Shadepaw!" skystar called out. Shadepaw came up and jumped onto the star watching rock. It was a large tall rock which was on the tip of the moutian Skyclan lived on. Ceremonies were made here and clan meetings.

"Ok. so you are now Shadepaw. My son. You need a mentor." spoke Skystar.

Shadepaw's amber eyes glowed and begged in his eyes, that he wished she could be his mentor. But she called out. "Duskheart!"

A quite devil looking black tom leapt on the rock. "You shall be Shadepaw's mentor." Skystar informed.

Duskheart's nurmourus(spelled wrong) scars on his face caught Shadepaw's attention.

"Thank you Skystar." Suskheart said as his new apprentince followed him off the star watching rock.

"Alright, we have Tearpaw, who will be mentored by Shimmeringstream, Naypaw, who will be mentored by Limefur, And Shadepaw with Duskheart. Now we have Silverkit." Mewed Skystar.

Silverkit gleamed with glory as she climbed up onto the rock. "Now Silverkit, you will be known as silverpaw!" Yowled Skystar.

Yowls of clan cats were heard, yelling Silverpaw's new name. They silenced when Skystar soke again. "And I will be your mentor."

Silverpaw widened her eyes in shock! Clan leader, as her mentor! Her violet eyes were shinning in happiness and exictment.

Skystar beckoned Silverpaw, naypaw, tearpaw and shadepaw to head to their new sleeping quarters. The apprentince's den. They all obeyed, swormed up in glory.

Once they were gone, Skystar toppled to the ground, tired. Maneheart strodded over and lifted her up/. "So Silverpaw's your apprentince?" Maneheart asked softly. Skystar just nodded.

Maneheart smiled. "No better choice. But, I got to say, before, why were you going to do all this at gathering grounds, one oak?"

Skystar stared at her deputy with thoughtful eyes. "I was hoping someone would appear. I was waiting for him." But that was all she said.

---------------------------------

Silverpaw's active energy never left her as she bounded to and fro across the apprentince den.

"Stop and let us sleep!" hissed thicketpaw, a shaggy brown furred tom who was sleeping off in the cornor. He was old enough to become a warrior.

The other apprentinces dozed off before the new ones entered. Silverpaw was about to spit a remark at thicketpaw, but naypaw placed his tail over her mouth.

"We are new here, we shouldn't be starting fights."

Tearpaw same up and mewed: "But it won't matter for you naypaw, your mentor is LIMEFUR! She's one of Skystar's best friends. She won't let you get hurt."

Naypaw shook his black head and mewed, "Well, Silverpaw, your mentor is SKYSTAR!"

Silverpaw shuffled her paws. "I wonder why?" Then she remembered the scar the clan leader had given her.

Naypaw and tearpaw both jumped playfully on Silverpaw! They had been best friends since they were born. Silverpaw thought that atleast, she never remembered her very early days.

Last Silverpaw remembered, she halped naypaw when he was little. He was always shy, and tearpaw, she healped Silverpaw when she fell in moon lake once. She never remembered anything before that.

But Tearpaw always looked at Silverpaw weirdly alot. Like she wondered silverpaw was the way she was, at naypaw too.

But right now, it didn't matter. Silverpaw pushed Tearpaw and naypaw off of her. Then she bounded over to Shadepaw, who starred out of the den and watched warriors head to their den's and duties.

"What's wrong Shadepaw?" asked silverpaw, sitting beside him. Shadepaw drooped his trotishell head. "My mentor. He became a warrior only a moon ago. He's not really experinced."

Silverpaw twined her tabby tabby and black tail with shadepaw's tortishell tail. "What is really bothering you?" she asked quietly.

Shadepaw starred at Silverpaw thoughtfully. "I looked into his eyes. And, well...I don't trust him."

* * *

**A/n: another chapter down! yay!**

**-Tearfeather**


	8. Chapter 5

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 5

The morning light woke the new apprentices and they went to Skystar's den to receive orders.

Skystar walked out sheepishly and called upon each cat's mentor.

Limefur walked up and touched nose to nose with Naypaw, quiet as ever. She was a bluish gray color and her eyes were a shining lime green.

Then Shimmeringstream came up. Shimmeringstream was a brown, whitish, almost Siamese colored she cat. Her blue eyes were like a flowing river, and everyone admired them. She walked away with Tearpaw and them Duskheart appeared/

Silverpaw looked into his black, scarred eyes. He had a smirk that hid something. Then she whispered to Shadepaw, "yep, watch out for him." Then he and Duskheart disappeared.

Skystar looked at Silverpaw and sighed. Her eyes were blue right now. "I can't train with you today Silverpaw. I got to go see Strikeclan's leader. Go train with naypaw and Limefur."

Silverpaw's eyes turned violet and they were filled with disappointment. Then she bounded off after naypaw.

When she finally caught up with them, they were deep in conversation and really happy.

Once they took notice of Silverpaw's presence, naypaw bounded over to her. "Hey, Guess what!" He mewed excitingly.

"Umm..what?" replied Silverpaw, not used to her friend naypaw so loud. Tearpaw was also never that loud, always skittish.

Limefur has kittypet blood in her!" naypaw finally said.

"Do you Limefur?" asked Silverpaw, once Limefur walked over. "Yes. My grand parents were. A lot of my clanmates make a big deal about it. Skystar doesn't though, she's a good friend, really." Limefur smiled sweetly.

Silverpaw could already tell she was nice, just the way Limefur's eyes looked, you could tell she was sweet.

"Skystar already told me you would be training with me. How about we go see what you can do by each clan border."

"Yeah, as kit's, we could never be that far out!" called out Silverpaw, starting to jump around in excitement. Her small tail high in the air.

Limefur nodded with a smile and led the cats to the Deathclan border. Passing many Skyclan warriors, not really giving them any attention.

When they reached the Deathclan border, naypaw yowled. "What is that stench!" He buried his face in his paws and winced.

That's the scent of Dethclan. Be better to remember it. Deathclan cats are ruthless, blood thirsty killers. Never go, NEVER, go on their territory!" Limefure yowled, to get straight to the point.

"The stench is so bad, why would anyone go anyway. It smells like crowfood….but mainly blood!" mewed Silverpaw in disgust.

Silverpaw and naypaw both looked out into Deathclan territory, observing everything it.

It was a forest, but all the trees were burnt from old flames. Scarred trees from an ancient forest fire. The scars would never leave and new trees would never grow.

The forest was dark, but it was the morning. Soon the darkness was so great that Silverpaw couldn't see anything. It reminded her of naypaw and Brokenclaw's fur.

Limefur beckoned them to follow and they all 3 left the border. Sweet Skyclan scent filling their noses.

This time they went to the other far side of Skyclan territory.

"This is the Strikeclan border." Limefur informed, as the apprentices looked into the Strikeclan's rich forest territory.

It was the opposite of Deathclan, it was a forest, but rich in green and trees.

By the look of it, the forest just received a soft rain.

"Strikeclan is always suffering from storms, but they adapted because of the forest they live in." Mewed Limefur.

Once they started to head south, for the Seaclan territory, Silverpaw's mind raced with thoughts about the Seaclan leader, Twistedstar.

She began to hope that he would appear, but when they arrived, he did not.

Seaclan was a wide open land on the beach, but it was also a small forest in some places. No sand though, regular ground. The cats could hear the waves of colliding waters at the edge of Seaclan territory. They couldn't see it, but they could hear it. It was a beach the seaclan cats lived on, giving them their name.

By time the cats reached Skyclan camp again, Silverpaw began to feel very happy. But something was about to happen that would change all that.

The skyclan cats were sunning mad, and Silverpaw could just make out Shadepaw, sitting tearfully and watching Skystar run off into the forest then disappeared.

"What's going on!" yowled Naypaw, once Limefur ran off to investigate.

Silverpaw's blue eyes filled with worry, and then a flash of Siamese fur caught her attention.

Shimmeringstream ran up and halted to a stop at Silverpaw and naypaw.

"Hey, What's going on?" mewed Silverpaw desperately to the warrior, a knot forming in her throat.

Shimmeringstream's Blue eyes were clouded with Sadness as she yelled. "Tearpaw, Tearpaw is dead!"

--

**A/n: woo! I love the ending of the chapter, it is so suspenseful! I actually typed it before I finished typing chapter 4! Isn't that crazy!**


	9. author's note

**A/n: i'm going a trip, so i won't be updating in a while. but i'm typing future chapters now. so when i get back, there will be lots of updates on this story**

**PS: sorry about this Freeheart. good thing you knew already. lol**

**-tearfeather**


	10. Chapter 6

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 6

Silverpaw's face grew blank with fear. Only being able to stutter: "What?"

Shimmmmeringstream nodded. "I left to go find a good place to hunt, alone, but I came back and….oh, Silverpaw I barely knew her!"

Shimmeringstream ran off onto the forest in sorrow. Naypaw closed his eyes and muttered, "not even a full day of being an apprentice."

Silverpaw stuffed her drooping head in Naypaw's black fur. They set and waited, until Skystar returned with Tearpaw's lifeless body in her mouth. A motionless mass of death.

Skystar walked up to them and dropped the tiny body. "Say your mourns."

Silverpaw began to lower her head, but drew back as a deathly sent filled her nose. Deathclan.

"Deathclan must have killed her." Whispered Skystar. But silverpaw shook her tabby head. _I'm not sure. I don't smell not one bit if her real scent! Is this even her body?_ She thought to herself

-

Tearpaw's body was baried far away from any clan border, and by moon lake. Where she could drink water with starclan.

Silverpaw set vigil at her grave. She was her best friend, she could not go to starclan without someone there.

-

Night had fallen and Silverpaw began to drift into a sleep. Not until a small paw shook her awake.

Her blue eyes opened to Amber eyes. The amber eyes of Shadepaw.

She set up and shook her ruffled fur. "Why aren't you asleep." She mewed softly.

Shadepaw rubbed his muzzle along her side. "I could ask you the same thing."

Silverpaw just looked away. "She was my friend Shadepaw. As long as I could remember. I always wanted to ask her something important, but now I can't."

Shadepaw's eyes glowed with interest, but Silverpaw wasn't really sure if he should be bothered to know. "Well." She started.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep." Silverpaw immediately slung her head down and fell into a deep sleep.

Shadepaw made a murrow of amusement and fell asleep as well, right beside Silverpaw. To comfort her.

* * *

A/n: hmmm...not really anything to say. lol

If you want to, i have a deviant art profile you can visit, and you could see some pictures of current characters of my warriors on there. I don't have any naypaw, silverpaw, shadepaw, skystar, or any of those characters on the site yet. but i have tons (i mean tons) of other characters that you can't know about ey. lol. check it daily to see if any new pics have popped up.


	11. chapter 7

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 7

The sadness over Tearpaw's death was still thick in the air, but things were calming down now. Even Silverpaw.

Shadepaw comforted Silverpaw the whole day, there was no training. But Limefur did hang around Naypaw. They really were getting close, good friend bonds. Silverpaw hoped she could have that with Skystar. She never knew her parents, so she also hoped Skystar would be a motherly figure to her. Naypaw was a brotherly figure, and her best friend.

"I wonder what Skystar is doing?" Silverpaw thought out loud. She had just seen Shadepaw and Duskheart go to training grounds. She had never seen that place before, but she knew it was a small valley where apprentices practiced fighting moves.

Seeing Duskheart reminded her of her mentor, skystar. She set up from her spot beside Limefur and Naypaw and strodded over to her leader's den.

She found Skystar laying in a clump of moss, lifeless looking. Silverpaw gasped and rushed over to Skystar, then moved her with a shaky paw.

Skystar woke with a jolt and hissed. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

Silverpaw then shrunk back in fear.

Then Skystar's blue eyes opened wide with surprise. "Oh! Silverpaw. I thought you were Darkpaw. He is always waking me up when I'm sleeping. Lucky Manejeart is such a good deputy, I get time to even sleep."

Then she straightened up and soundly wrapped her tail around her paws. "So, what can I do for you?"

Silverpaw looked around bashfully for a second, then meowed. "When will I start training?"

Skystar raised her head, realizing she had an apprentice. She sighed as she stood up. "How are you taking Tearpaw's death?"

Silverpaw shrugged. "I'm getting better."

Skystar nodded. "We will eat, then go to the training grounds." Silverpaw's ears pricked at the word eat. Happiness ran through her, thinking about eating with the leader of Skyclan!

"Can you go fetch Freshkill and my son please?" Skystar mewed, gesturing with her paw. Silverpaw nodded and bounded off.

She headed first for Shadepaw. She came up to the training ground entrance. Tree branches were formed in a circle as an entrance. She slowly went through and came upon the open more land where she saw some mentor's practice fighting tactics with their apprentices.

She was so busy looking around, she didn't notice when a flash of tortishell fur flew into her in a rush of sheathed paws.

Immediately she pushed the cat off and staggered to her paws.

"Hey! Be careful! I already have a deep scar on my eye, and that won't ever go away!" She hissed at the cat who raised to their legs and stared at Silverpaw.

Silverpaw gasped when she saw the amber gaze of shadepaw. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

Shadepaw purred, "it's alright. Did I hurt you?

Silverpaw shook her head, but yelped when strong jaws gripped her scruff and hoisted her up.

She thrashed and spat until Shadepaw growled, "Let her go. Duskheart. She didn't do anything!"

After a drop of Duskheart's head and a growl, Silverpaw fell to the ground. Sending a puff of sand and grass after the fall, into the air.

Silverpaw looked up and was staring right into Duskheart's scarred, lifeless eyes. One eye had 3 scars, and his nose had a scar. He also had 2 chips in his ear. He must have been in many bloody battles.

"Go Silverpaw!" Hissed Duskheart. "Your disturbing Shadepaw's training! He was fighting so hard, he tripped and ran into you! You stupid furball!" Silverpaw slowly backed toward Shadepaw. Other cats gave her looks, showing they hated her, but Duskheart was the first to say it. She never really did understand why most of her clan hated her so much.

"I'm here to fetch Shadepaw, Skystar wants to see him." Silverpaw quietly mewed.

Duskheart's blank eyes widened.

"Only Shadepaw huh? Whatever! He's dismissed."

That was when Silverpaw and Shadepaw dashed away. "A new warrior, huh? Mean!" whispered Silverpaw.

"Yep." Muttered Shadepaw

------------------------

Silverpaw grabbed a rabbit and Shadepaw took a vole out of the freshkill pile and walked over into Skystar's den.

Skystar purred when she saw her son and Freshkill that they dropped in front of her.

They all set in a circle, and the first one to speak was Skystar. "So how was your training shadepaw?"

Shadepaw shrugged. "Good. I guess. Duskheart may be new, but he's really strong.

Sorry Skystar, but he's mean."

Skystar gasped. "Duskheart? He's creepy, but loyal and great! When the great war started, he fought as great as a leader, but he was an apprentice. That was how he got all those scars….then there was the just apprenticed hero, our hero! Only a moon older then you guys when….uhh…never mind!" Skystar then scratch herself on her paw, angry at herself as if she had said something wrong. But the apprentices didn't say anything about it.

Shadepaw sighed and took a small bit out of the vole he was sharing with Silverpaw.

Silverpaw jumped when a voice spoke behind her. "Skystar."

Skystar lifted her head and saw who entered her den.

It was Fireclaw. His fire orange pelt glowed in any light.

"Yes fireclaw." Purred Skystar, swallowing some of her rabbit. Fireclaw bashfully looked around before speaking.

"It's Thicketpaw. He's been supposed to be a warrior long ago. Isn't it the time now, for sure?"

Fireclaw wasn't Thicketpaw's mentor, it was Oakmane. A large golden tom. Oakmane decided to train Lionpaw. No one knew why though. So Fireclaw started to train Thicketpaw, he was first Lionpaw's mentor. Fireclaw had a sad life, Silverpaw had heard. But it probably wasn't because of the whole apprentice switch, probably something else.

Skystar's blue eyes gave off that she agrees with fireclaw. "alright. At moon high we will have his ceremony. Let it be a surprise though."

Fireclaw purred and nodded. Fireclaw rarely purred, something about his past probably, but Silverpaw wasn't born then probably. She wish she knew what was wrong with him.

------------------------

Skystar led Silverpaw over to the training grounds. It was midday and bright blue sky became darkening.

Silverpaw found Oakmane and an apprentice with him. Silverpaw starred deeply at the smaller cat. She looked exactly like Oakmane.

"That little Oakmane is Lionpaw, she's way past her date to be a warrior. I got a surprise." Whispered Skystar.

Silverpaw nodded, but didn't say anything. She only was thinking about Lionpaw. Her face was serious, and she has a scar over her eye.

Silverpaw finally lost her attention when Skystar jumped at her, claws sheathed! She kicked the bigger red tabby off of her!

Skystar purred as she staggered to her paws. "Nice move. Your alert, you need that."

Silverpaw jumped happily, but became exhausted as their training session of pretend fighting led on and on.

-

"May all cats old enough to protect themselves meet together at the star watching rock for a clan meeting!" Yowled skystar, calling a meeting.

The night light shining brightly through the forest trees upon the clan cats.

Silverpaw waited in front of the rock, and watched many clan cats come and arrive at the rock. She spotted Fireclaw, who was bountiful with energy, and a quite happy that Thicketpaw.

Then she saw Oakmane nudging Lionpaw near the front of the crowd.

"We are here to name 2 new warriors." Started Skystar.

Silverpaw widened her violet eyes when Skystar said 2. Her gaze took her over to Lionpaw, then understood.

Then Slystar's voice rang out. "Thicketpaw!"

Thicketpaw's eyes widened in shock, then leapt onto the star watching rock.

"Lionpaw!" Skystar yowled next. Both Lionpaw and Oakmane gasped in shock. Then he happily pushed Lionpaw to go and join her clanmate.

Skystar's blue eues shone with joy. She turned to Thicketpaw.

"Thicketpaw, you will now be known as Thicketclaw. Will you obey the Warrior code and serve your clan?"

"I do."

Then throughtout the clan cats, they are called out Thicketclaw's new name.

Thicketclaw's shaggy fir ruffled in joy and leapt off the rock to touch noses to his sort of mentor Fireclaw.

Then Lionpaw was Skystar's next target.

"Lionpaw, you are now known as Lionfur. Will you obey the warrior code and serve your clan?"

"I do" replied Lionfur, serious as Oakmane and had the eyes, blue eyes, of a true warrior.

"Lionfur!" yowled the clan has Lionfur joined Oakmane.

Silverpaw didn't hear Skystar's last words. She was to focused on Lionfur. Only one thing ran through her mind when she saw her with Oakmane.

_Are they related?_ She always thought.

According to Skystar, they won't.

_I don't believe it. _Were Silverpaw's last thoughts of the night.

* * *

**A/n: hey, haha! See, I told you the chapters would get longer! This was so long, I didn't even know it until I started typing it!**

**PS: Twistedstar is golden, but I forgot to add that he also has spiral brown stripes. Sorry about forgetting to add that in**

**-Tearfeather**


	12. chapter 8

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 8

The excitement over the new warriors thicketclaw and lionfur grew smaller once they started on warrior duties. They caught much prey because of their hyped of enrgy and excitement.

Thicketclaw was even starting to be nice/ Lionfur was serious, as always. She was at the age to be used to being a warrior. Thicketclaw was at the age of a sort of new warrior. They were both over date.

Silverpaw woke to the dawn light and headed straight over to Naypaw, who slept soundly over a clump of moss. His eyes won't seen in his dark black fur.

She nudged him with her paw, and he reacted with a large yawn. But then he st up and licked his mouth. "Silverpaw?" He muttered in another yawn.

Silverpaw flicked his ear with her tail. "Wanna go eat? It's almost afternoon."

Naypaw only nodded and made his final yawn.

Naypaw shook his ruffled fur, then went off with his friend. They strodded slowly over to the fresh kill pile. Each picking up a small piece of freshkill.

They ate in silence, they watched Thicketclaw pounce proudly onto a bird that strayed into camp.

Once the kill was made, he dropped it on the fresh kill pile and nodded morning to Naypaw and Silverpaw.

Once their meal was over, both headed to their mentors.

-----------------------

Naypaw found Limefur sharing tongues with Brackenclaw, a black with ginger splotches tom. His blue eyes were closed as he licked Limefur's pretty gray fur.

Both purring.

They were both very close.

Naypaw came up and nudged Limefur softly. Limefur looked up and from where she laid, and her lime eyes filled with joy.

"Hey naypaw! Have you met Brackenclaw?"

Naypaw looked up at the warrior and into his blue eyes. "Yep."

Brackenclaw nodded to him and stood up. "then, I guess I should go to leave ya'll to train."

Limefur purred a reply and led Naypaw to the training grounds.

-------------------

Silverpaw found Skystar crouched in her den.

She was heaving deep breaths as she looked down over a small body.

"Skystar?" muttered Silverpaw, trying to see who the motionless cat was.

Skystar looked up. "Sorry, we can't train today. This poor cat died. He was very nice."

Silverpaw gasped. "Flispelt, didn't she do something!"

Skystar nodded. "Yes, yarrow….everything! But the cat died anyway. May he hunt well in starclan."

She touched his nose with her nose and two warriors appeared. Fireclaw and Brokenclaw.

They each took a side of the dead cat's body and hoisted it out of the den.

Skystar looked away in regret.

"Skystar…are you alright?" was all Silverpaw could say.

Skystar dug her claws in the earth and yowled. "My last brother died! I'm alone!"

Silverpaw knew not to say nothing more. She didn't know her parents, but atleast she didn't watch them die. She walked over to where the cat had laid and almost cough up her past meal.

It was the scent of Duskheart.

The last thing Silverpaw heard Skystar say, before leaving was, "Meafur, darkpelt…and now stripedwhisker…all my kin are dead."

* * *

**A/n: this chapter is actually improtent...but i won't tell you how. muhahahahhahahahah**

**-Tearfeather**


	13. chapter 9

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 9

Silverpaw decided to lay off training for a while, Skystar was sad, and Silverpaw could understand her grief.

So she decided to train with Naypaw and Limefur.

"Good morning Silverpaw." Greeted Limefur that morning. "How's Skystar?"

"not any better." Muttered silverpaw, starting to lick her black paws.

Limefur sighed and ruffled her gray fur. "Well. She will have to heal."

Limefur muttered sadly. Silverpaw just looked away. The vision of Stripedwhisker's limb tabby body was still in her memory.

"Limefur. Tell me about Skystar and her brother."

Limefur was caught off guard by Silverpaw's question.

She sighed then laid down. "Well. It was skystar, the oldest, then Stripedwhisker, darkpelt and then meafur. Their parents were killed in battle, so Skystar(was skyheart) took care of her younger brothers. She worked and cared harder then any cat. Then she became leader and her brothers were alone. That was when Meafur died from starvation. He was a VERY young cat. Skystar blamed herself for his death and laid off leader duties. Then Darkpelt was killed. She believed she let him die. Meafur was a kit when he died, Darkpelt was an apprentice. Skystar gave them warrior names when they died though. The death of her brothers made her harsh, even to Stripedwhisker. Who was a new warrior. Then now he is dead by murder and sickness. The strange thing is, each cat had deathclan sent at their bodied. But no one paid attention."

_But Duskheart's sent was on Stripedwhisker's body. _Silverpaw thought to herself.

Silverpaw's blue eyes looked to the side and saw naypaw shivering in fear and sadness. "Well, that explains why she is the way she is."

Then out of nowhere, a voice behind Limefur made her fur bristle.

--------------------

"You call yourself a hunter!" Duskheart hissed as a vole slipped out of Shadepaw's paw, only leaving the craving taste that lingered.

Shadepaw looked away in shame. He had not once received a compliment from the shadow dark scarred mentor.

After a moment of silence, Duskheart was gone and returned with the same vole that Shadepaw had tried to catch. The poor vole was torn and tortured.

"I was angry at it, so it received a horrible punishment." Was all Duskheart said before he laid down and started eating it, swallowing large gulps of torn meat.

While duskheart was busy with his meal, Shadepaw went to go see the other apprentices.

He first found Darkpaw, a strangely strong black tom. He was bounding around in circles by the elders den. Shadepaw jumped when he heard hisses and yowls from the den.

"Stop it you brat!"

Shadepaw knew that old voice all to much. That was when today was the day, he would start his apprentice duties for the elders.

He bounded off into the forest and returned with fresh bedding moss.

He crept up to the den, hoping not to scare old 3leg. The grumpy tom who had yelled at Darkpaw.

But Shadepaw couldn't blame him. Darkpaw could be snippy and over active. He was now, snipping and biting at Shadepaw's hind paws.

Shadepaw entered to find 3leg gossiping to Stumpytail. 3leg was a brown tom, and Stumpytail looked just like him. Brown, but she was a shecat (of course) and was 3leg's sister. 3 leg had a missing leg(he lost it in battle) and Stumpytail had half a tail.

Shadepaw came up and dropped the moss.

3leg hissed when it landed on his paws. "Hey! Be careful!"

Shadepaw winced and Stumpytail licked her brother's ear. "Don't be mean. Sorry Shadepaw, he's just always grumpy ever since he lost his tail."

3leg scoffed and looked away. "3leg used to be nice, but then was so mad he even took out half of poor Browntail's…….I mean, stumpytail, she used to be browntail….. tail off!" said a voice from behind.

Shadepaw looked over his back to see Manyheart. A all nice black and white she cat. She was barely bigger than Shadepaw, but a fierce fighter, and she was an elder! Shadepaw thought she was amazing. She was a new elder though.

"He did?" asked Shadepaw as Manyheart came in and laid on the fresh moss shadepaw brought in. "Yep."

3leg sighed and pressed his muzzle to his sister's. "And I'm still sorry for it."

Shadepaw was surprised to hear 3leg be nice, but smiled when he heard Stumpytail purr.

"Well, I guess I should go now." Shadepaw meowed, but before he could leave, he heard Manyheart mew. "Of, Shadepaw. Watch out for-oh….nevermind!"

Shadepaw was about to say something when he noticed Duskheart appear. He now decided not to ask.

"Shadepaw! Don't talk to the elders! Get mousebile and check them for tick." He hissed before stalking off.

"Poor guy." Muttered Stumpytail, as Shadepaw walked away in search of mouse bile.

* * *

A**/n: well... not sure if this chapter was all that great. but i luv meafur!!!!!!!!!!!!! i know more about him then you, and so i like him and you don't know anough about him to like him. hahahahaha**

**-tearfeather**


	14. Chapter 10

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 10

Limefur stood up, lashing her tail. Silverpaw gasped at the cat in front of her. She had never really seen him before, but he was surely of Skyclan.

"So you're returned Scarredheart." Limefur growled. Scarredheart was a magnificent, strong bodied tabby tom. He had so many scars, too many to count. Scratches along his shoulders, flank and face. Everywhere.

"What, mad that I returned or something." Scarredheart purred, his blue eyes shining with joy.

"I left for a message for Deathclan long ago and this is how I'm treated. I also barely got out too! Got some fresh scars. I need to tell Skystar what they said, and then tell them what she said. Do you know where she is?"

Limefur forced her fur to lie flat and pointed to Skystar's den with her tail.

Once he was gone, Limefur flopped down again. "That was Scarredheart. He's nice, but hard to thrust. He's clan messenger, but a fiend of Deathclan."

Silverpaw watched the tom as he disappeared, and then at limefur. "No one talks about him. Especially when Duskheart's around. Not sure why." Mewed Naypaw out of nowhere, who had not spoken for a long time. That was when Shadepaw appeared, and recalled when Manyheart was gonna tell him something, until Duskheart appeared. "Must have been about him." He mewed to himself before joining his friends.

Silverpaw's violet eyes gleamed when she found Shadepaw walking over. Naypaw just scoffed and looked away.

_He follows her._ He thought to himself. _I don't think she notices it though._

He then tucked his paws under his chest.

Shadepaw yawned and flicked his tail in greeting and headed off for the fresh kill pile.

Silverpaw frowned and looked away. Naypaw just smiled. "He ha."

But that was when night fell, a full moon night.

* * *

**AN: i'm sorry this update you wanted was short freeheart. i wrote this story all before hand, and can't change the length now.**

**I'm already in chapter 7 of book 2! i'm so ahead on the written part. sorry!**


	15. Chapter 11

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 11

The cats headed toward gathering grounds. It was a full moon and that meant a gathering. Silverpaw and Shadepaw trembled with exictment. This was the first time they were going to a gathering. They had only been apprentinces about a moon also.

They reached crushing rivers, each cat jumped over the waves easily, and onto the island.

There were 4 large rocks, the each were in a point. and if you drew the points together, it would make a circle. Each large boulder was where a clan leader would stand.

In the middle of the stones was one large oak. A large oak that's branches stretched to each rock. This was one Oak.

One Oak was where the deputies stood. They stood upon the branches by their leader's rock.

On Skyclan's rock was Skystar, and on one Oak stood Maneheart.

After a couple of minutes, another clan arrived. Silverpaw didn't rechonize the cat that lept onto the Deathclan rock. The rock was worn out from claw marks. Fights.

The large leader was a violet tabby shecat, with ice-blue eyes.

"Kaystar." Muttered a vioce behind Silverpaw. she turned around to see Flispelt, Skyclan's medicine cat. Her brilliant tortishell fur glowed under the moon, and her 2 tails reflected under the moon's shine.

Her tails were the most amazing thing about her. They both flew back and forth mystically. No one understood why she had two tails.

Shimmeringstream used to say it was probably a prophecy sign.

Silverpaw noticed that Shimmering was going over to greet Deathclan. She had heard that normally did greet them at Gatherings. she was prpbably angry becuase Skyclan believed it was Deathclan who killed her apprentince Tearpaw. But she did see Scarredheart and other cats going to speak to them. To gossip.

Silverpaw jumped in surprise, her fur slightly rising when a Deathclan apprentince tom appeared. The tom was brown with white splotches.

His amber eyes were filled with joy. "I'm new here too!" I can tell this is the first time you have by the way you are looking around." The tom mewed.

Shadepaw rolled his eyes, whoever this cat was, was obvious hyper and sort of silly.

"I'm whietypaw! And you?" Whietypaw informed and asked, speaking now to Silverpaw and Shadepaw.

"I'm Silverpaw, and this is Shadepaw." replied silverpaw, pointing with her tail to herself and Shadepaw.

Whietypaw's amber eyes drifted to the clan rocks.

"Hey, it's Strikeclan!"

on the Strikeclan, a great white tom with black spots appeared. He had a sky blue eyes.

"I heard of him. Noble Nostar! My mother wold me about him." Mewed Shadepaw, jumping in joy.

Whietypaw twitched his ears. "Who's your mother?"

Shadepaw gestured his dark tail toward skystar, who stood on her rock, watching and waiting for the last clan to arrive, Seaclan.

Whietypaw gasped.

"Skystar is YOUR mother! Oh my GOD! Your the son of a legend."

Shadepaw looked away bashfully and angrily. He hated telling other cats who his mother was, for when they found out, they always freak out and expect so much great things from him just becuase Skystar is his mother.

That was when a cat jumped onto Seaclan rock.

Silverpaw yowled in joy at the sight of the large and great cat she had met once. His gaze looked around all the cats, who found their places with friends. Twistedstar looked so noble even when he just stood or set in one spot. The golden tom then smiled at each leader.

Silverpaw lamost wished he would notice her, but she was an apprentince. Her own mentor barely even noticed her.

Then she spotted Maneheart's golden body no longer alone on One Oak.

There was Deathclan's deputy, Deeothroat. A brown and gold tom. He looked quite old, but fit and strong.

Then Strikeclan's deputy, Celaclaw. Celaclaw was a fox like shecat. She had a fluffy tail, strong body and reddish fur.

Then Seaclan's deputy. Neatail, a really small black tom.

Silverpaw looked up at Skystar, she had began to speak. "I have little to report." She started.

"We have 3 new apprentinces: Naypaw, Silverpaw and my son Shadepaw. We did have Tearpaw, but she was killed somehow." Skystar then glared at All the Deathclan cats, knowing it could have been anyone of them that had done the kill.

Silverpaw looked away when she mentioned Tearpaw, her very great friend...who walked with starclan now.

Skystar spoke once more. "We also have 2 new warriors. Lionfur and thicketclaw." The 3 new warriors stood strong amoung the crowd. "That is all." Skystar finished and gestured for Kaystar to speak.

Kaystar nodded. "Well, we also have a new apprentince. Whietypaw(he purred). But skyclan, let's get off the normal stuff for a sec. I have an offer for you."

Skystar's fur began to bristle. "Well."

"You see. We believe we, my clan, that we should have some of your land. More kits, so more cats. We need your land for all these cats."

"WHAT! You have the largest spanse of territory on the mountian!" Hissed skystar, unshealthing her claws.

"Well, also, to all clans We say the same thing. I think we need a small bit of each of your land, and each clan should give us one warrior. Especially skyclan. They have the most warriors." continued Kaystar.

The calmness was broken by Nostar. "What! That's crowfood! I will never handover one of my warriors!" He hissed, anxious to attack Kaystar.

"Yes, none of this will happen. No battle. We want no bloodshead." Mewed Twistedstar, stern and calm.

Kaystar softly hissed.

"Now let me speak my news." Meowed Twistedstar. His golden fur Bristling becuase of Kaystar. He won't the only one.

"I have nothing to really say, except soemthing that happened a while back."

Twistedstar's amber eyes balzed at skystar, making her flinch."Me and a patrol found Skystar having a warrior ceremony on Gathering grounds!"

Yowls of shock rose from the cats, and soon hisses.

"That's wild!' Growled Neatail, his tiny black body hardly seen on one oak.

"Yes, but we had a reason for it?" Growled Maneheart, glaring at neatail, before he could speak."

"And the reason was..." Started Nostar.

Maneheart lashed his tail in annoyance. "Not my business, it was Skystar's."

All the leaders starred at Skystar, as she began to tremble and back away. "None of your business wither!" She yowled at them.

She slowly looked down at a group of Deathclan cats, then took off from the rock. "Gathering over!" she hissed as she disappeared in the darkness.

After a swishing of the tree's leaves and branches that made a eerie feeling and caused a long silence, skyclan followed their leader, and each clan departed.

Bothe Silverpaw and Skystar were now pretty glad that Skystar didn't question Deathclan about Tearpaw's death.

* * *

**A/n: it took forever to type this chap! my hands hurt. plus i added things that won't in the written draft. lol.**

**PS: things that happened in this chap are very importent**


	16. Chapter 12

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 12

The morning breeze ruffled silverpaw's fur and she strodded out of her den and over to Skystar's den. "I'm ready!"

Skystar though was sleeping deeply on a clump of moss, she looked happy, as if remembering good sparkling memories.

Silverpaw came up to her and purred. She knew about her leader's sorrow, ans she wanted to help her, her job as her apprentince and great cat of Skyclan. Sure, cat's looked at her weird, never talked to her. even some cats from the other clans at the gathering glared at her.

That was when she remembered Whiteypaw. He seemed like such a wild rascal.

A deep meow from behind rose silverpaw from her thoughts and ended her purr.

There stood a quite dull brown tom. His amber eyes were stern as he stared at Silverpaw."Why are _you_ here?!" he yowled.

Silverpaw's fur brsistled. "Why are you emphazizing you so much. Is there something bad about me!"

The brown tom scoffed. "Just answer my question."

Silverpaw hissed at that,"Well, what. I can't see my own mentor!"

"Your a spity one aren't you." growled the tom with a smirk. "I can see why your named silver."

Before silverpaw could question why he had said that, someone else spoke. "Leave her alone Mudclaw! she did nothing to you."

That was a Shecat's voice.

Mudclaw spet. "She did something to all of us! it was becuase of her my parents died in that battle!" Mudlcaw's stern and hard mew was now full of sorrow.

"Yes, I know." mewed the shecat again, and a ginger shecat appeared. She had a pretty face, cute, and shining green eyes.

Mudlcaw bit back a remark.

"But she did nothing to any of his Mudlcaw. Cats got carried away and fought!" The shecat hissed, shutting Mudclaw down for good.

"But Sandclaw.." started Mudclaw, but Sandclaw lashed her tail and he stalked away.

Sandclaw purred when she saw silverpaw standing over Skystar.

"So, it's silverpaw right?" she asked calmly.

Confused and worry, silverpaw nodded.

"Don't worry about Mudclaw, he's always that way, so don't worry." Sandclaw mewed between her purrs.

Silverpaw's tabby tail hot up. "But miss Sandclaw, he said that I caused his parents to die, and everyone hates me! Can you tellm me what's wrong with me?"

Sandclaw gasped and took a pawstep back. Then she looked away for just a second. "Not now, not me." Was all she said before she looked unhappy. "Now, go get something to eat,little Darkpaw is trying to take all the fresh kill, and, well, Naypaw tried to stop him, but he couldn't."

Fury rose in Slverpaw! Her fur rose and she took off running.

If Darkpaw was really treating her friend this way, she would do something about it.

When she reached the fresh kill pile, she found Darkpaw knocking Naypaw over everytime he got up.

"Darkpaw!" yowled silverpaw when his gaze drifted to her. Then leap at him, claw's unshealthed!

* * *

**A/n: Finally updated. yay! have you seem the new stories i posted on my profile. well, it's a summary for 3 more sotires i'm gonna make.**

**and the one about wisestorm, don't worry about him. he appears in book 2 of series the light. so he's appears in the sequel of this story. so I won't post his past sotry until a long time from now. and skystar's...won't post it until we are well into this warriors.**

**but the other one...making when i'm done typing this author's note. lol.**

**-Tearfeather**


	17. another author's note

**A/n: oh, and by the way, i forgot, i submitted another summary to a new story of mine on my profile. if i were you, check my profile daily. i add new stuff alot. like new stories and the survey i just starte.d ask me a question(by pm or email) and i will post it and answer it. ok, pleaseeeeee check it out and submit a question. check that and coming stories DAILY. i might change something**

**-Tearfeather**


	18. Chapter 13

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 13

"hey!" yowled Darkpaw right before Silverpaw landed on him, clawing firiously!

Darpaw yowled in pain as Silverpaw landed a scratch across his ear, tearing it.

"Stop this! Stop this at once!"Yowled Maneheart! His golden body appeared, ran up and thrsut Silverpaw off of Darpaw!

Next Flispelt scurried up and immediantly began to lick Darkpaw's torn ear.

Maneheart growled when he found Darkpaw's blood on his paws.

Then his amber eyes blazed at Silverpaw/ "Wait until Skystar finds out!" he hissed and stalked off.

"Dear Dieheart...what would you think of her?"Maneheart mewed to himself. He walked off to Skystar's den, while Flispelt took Darkpaw by the scruff and carried him to her den. He was squealing in pain.

Silverpaw looked down at her blood stained paws and gasped. "That's my first fight, and first time I drew blood on a fellow cat." She mewled quietly.

Naypaw rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I know why you did that. Thanks."

Silverpaw purred in joy. "Well, atleast you ain't mad."

Naypaw nodded, then his eyes drifted and he spotted Skystar, sleepishly, stalking over.

"I'll be here if you need help." Naypaw whrispered in Silverpaw's ear before Skystar appeared.

"Silverpaw!" growled Skystar. Silverpaw couldn't tell if there was anger or joy in her voice. But she braced herself. Last time she angered her this much was before she became an apprentince, and got scratched over her eye and now has a long scar over her eye. She always thought it was cool and a sigh of strength, but she did not like the pain.

Suddenly, there was a small purr that rose from Skystar.

"I'm proud of your fighting power, but why did you attack a fellow clanmate?"

Silverpaw shuffled her paws, lost for words. "He was picking on Naypaw, and I...well, got mad."

Maneheart growled the name Darkpaw. "He may not be_ her _but still." Was all Silverpaw heard him say to himself becuase he began to walk away, and kept talking to himself.

Skystar sighed. "It is no excuse though. plus, If Darkpaw is fine, you will only just have to care for the elders yourself for a moon, but if something is wrong with that torn ear of his...then you will be sentenced..horribly!"

Silverpaw nodded,(she also thought: _man, I have such a mean mentor, well, she can be nice sometimes. but still. I wonder if her kin's death has anything to do with it.) _as scared as she was. then she watched Skystar walk away, but then she-Skystar- turned and spoke again.

"If Darkpaw saids anything about this to you, he might be lying. You know, typical Darkpaw." There was a hint of laughter in her mew, right before she walked away.

"still, thanks." Muttered naypaw in a purr, as he and Silverpaw walked over to get something to eat at the fresh kill pile.

* * *

**A/n: hello peoples of all kind. I was wondering. would you like a preview of the Skystar's past sotry? i could give you a little bit if you want. oh, and when i'm done typing this, i will post my new story about the cats when they first go to starclan deal. ok. so keep out for a look at that.**

**-Tearfeather**


	19. Chapter 14

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 14

Silverpaw sighed, "so for a moon, only I care for the elders." She mutterdd. A moss of moldy moss humg from her mouth as she entered the elder's den.

Immediantly 3leg's voice rang out. "At last! Hurry up brat and bring the moss bed to me!"

"Well, I don't see why you won't get off your butt to do anything!" spet Silverpaw, and she threw the moss at 3leg's paws.

3leg let out a loud hiss. "That Shadepaw sis the same thing!"

Silverpaw rolled her eyes. _I'm surprised he didn't claw 3leg's eyes out. I don't blame him._

Stumpytail sighed as she walked up anf flicked 3leg's ear with her brownpaw.

"She's already having a gay as a bad as mousedung, don't give her that! Everytime I leave the den you lay there(all day) and go off on others."

Silverpaw flicked her tail in thank you for Stumpytail sticking up for her.

Stumpytail purred and began to spread the moss into a new bedding. "I know you alone are supposed to be taking care of us elders, but I'll help a bit. So much strain shouldn't be put on one so young."

Silverpaw purred. "Even for what I did to Darkpaw. I heard his ear is permantly torn!" Then Silverpaw placed her black paw on her eye, feeling the scratch, scar. That would never leave.

"Alright1 Want some fresh kill." mewed silverpaw, bounding in growing happiness. 3leg was about to yowl, but Stumpytail interuppted. "That would be nice."

Silverpaw nodded and bounded out of the den. "You know, I haven't been taught to hunt before! maybe Limefur will teach me, possibly Skystar. I'll just tell her I'm hunting for the elders." she mewed to herself.

* * *

"Sure, I'll teach you how to hunt?" mewed limefur. "When Naypaw started, he caught 3 mice and 4 voles! He could feed the whole clan."

Silverpaw purred in laughter then followed Limefur into the forest, walking beside Naypaw.

Limefur was was about to speak when there was a scuffling in the grass, but Silverpaw spoke.

"A snake. I'll catch it!" Silverpaw opened her mouth and smelled.

"Nonposiness, and just ate." She informed, recieving a happy nodd from Limefur.

"Okay, so crouch on the ground. Stalk to the prey, keeping your weight on your paws and leap at it!" Limefur spoke while Silverpaw lowered and came up to the snake with perfection.

But the snake's keen eyes saw her and slithered off! Silverpaw though dashed after it! ignoring limefur's pleas for her to stop.

Soon Silverpaw came upon the snake and killed it with one strike.

She returned with the plump snake dangeling from her jaw.

"wow!" Wailed Silverpaw. "My first kill was a snake!"

But Limefur wasn't saying much. Her mind was on Silverpaw's dash.

" Fast, faster than any clan cat. Another reason for the Silver...I guess." Limefur whrispered her thoughts outloud.

Naypaw took notice, only starring at Limefur, who starred at Silverpaw, sternly and seriously.

* * *

**A/n: uhh...chapter done.**

**-Tearfeather**


	20. Chapter 15

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 15

Silverpaw spread her great news to every cat she knew.

Thicketclaw laughed with a hint of jealousy. "First prey ain't great, but it being a snake, it was great!"

Silverpaw was surprised to get something good from Thicketclaw, who just walked away.

Silverpaw wasn't surprised by how Thicketclaw reacted, but his compliment felt good.

But as the moons(around 3 or more) drifted on things changed. Silverpaw became one of the most skilled hunters, was rarely trained by Skystar and other cats rarely spoke to her as always.

It was the morning of a gathering to be, and Silverpaw left the apprentince den, yawned and looked around for Naypaw.

"Looking for naypaw as usual? mewed a voice behind Silverpaw. She shwung around to find Shadepaw, and he came up to her and purred.

Over the moons he got so strong, even Darkpaw adored him. Silverpaw just nodded and yawned. "I'll go treat the elders today, since you and Darkpaw did yesterday." Silverpaw muttered.

Shadepaw nodded. "Alright. Good. I'm almpst killed 3leg."

Silverpaw made a laugh and walked away.

* * *

Mousebile stung Silverpaw's paws as she puled ticks off 3leg's back. "ow! Brat!" yowled 3leg, clawing.

As if on signal, a hard rain fell, and cat's scurried under dens and licked each other dry.

Silverpaw growled when blood swelled on Silverpaw's leg from 3leg's scratching. "Hey!"

3leg just scoffed. "Don't talk to me like that..." That was when silverpaw saw the sorrow in 3leg's dull eyes.

She made a sigh andl ayed down beside him. No one was around but them.

"Is there a story to tell?" Silverpaw asked, with gleaming blue eyes.

3leg's face changed from angry to sad. "No one cared enough to ask."

Silverpaw purred and rumbed her head against 3leg's muzzle. "Want to tell me?" With out an answer, 3leg told.

"I remember the days when I was a happy apprentince. Brownpaw, then Brownclaw. I was a great fighter. but that was when there was war. I lost my leg in battle. I was so mad, so mad I tore my sister's tail half off and she went from browntail to Stumpytail. I guess I've just stayed mad."

Silverpaw looked away, then back. "But why do you treat the cats the way you do?"

3leg was silent, and the only noise was the pundyrain. "I don't know." was all he said, almost in shock. A special moment rose between the young and old, the two cats sitting side by side, but the rare moment was broken when stumpytail came running in.

"Hello. I arrived from a msall hunt." She stepped more into the den, noticing how happy 3leg looked.

Silverpaw stood up to leave, but first whrispered. "Think about what we feel, we feel sad when you yell." Then she left, scurrying through the rain.

Stumpytail laughed for a second. 3leg was smiling, lost in good memories.

"She's softening his heart." murmured Stumpytail, before sitting beside 3leg. "She just might be the light he needs."

* * *

**A/n: i'm almost done with book 2. that so rocks!**

**-Tearfeather**


	21. Chapter 16

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 16

The gathering was about to start. Nostar, Skystar and Twistedstar were on each of their rocks. Deathclan was yet to arrive.

Shadepaw sighed. "Silverpaw, where's Deathclan. I need to talk to Whiteyspaw."

Silverpaw shrugged. Then Shadepaw spat: "Stop it silverpaw and tell me!"

Silverpaw jumped in alarm and walked closer to Naypaw, who flicked her ear. "What's wrong with him?" asked Silverpaw.

"I don't know. But I did see Duskheart speaking to him not too long ago." Naypaw replied.

Silverpaw hummed, for she jsut saw Duskheart walking up to Shadepaw. She strained her neck to hear them

"This is bad Shadepaw. If Deathclan don't arrive..ohh! This plan won't work! Your're too soft." Shadepaw winced at the fury in his mentor's voice.

"But, when they arrive, Whiteypaw will tell me." Shadepaw forced himself to answer.

Duskheart growled, "That fool can't be a warrior. He's all games. So let's hope he knows." then Duskheart stalked away, his scarred face staring at Silverpaw.

Silverpaw swung her head toward Naypaw, his shocked face showed that he had heard as well. But before she could speak, Kaystar leapt onto the Deathclan rock.

Kaystar's eyes blazed at the other clan leaders. she was obviously not happy or amused.

"Why are you so late?!" yowled Twistedstar.

Kaystar growled. " I have clan reasons for being late."

Twistedstar was about to speak, but Nostar broke the argument. "Don't do it. Would you like to tell us what is wrong Kaystar?"

Kaystar snarled and Deathclan's deputy Deepthroat answered. "Why would a silly Strikeclan cat want to know?"

Nostar flexed his claws.

"Hey!" yowled Skystar. "Don't you know who he is! He's a legend!"

Nostar would have suddenly acted bashfull, but Deepthroat had got to him. "Just anyone say what they have to report."

Neither Shadepaw or Silverpaw payed attention after that. Whiteypaw arrived and began to babble about how a warrior named Blackclaw was falling for a warrior named fastfur.

But shadepaw wanted to speak about what he wanted.

"Listen here. You need to tell us what Kaystar said to Scarredheart. he won't tell anyone but Skystar."

For a while Whiteypaw studdered, scared. "Well, clan business isn't mine."

"Your going to be a warrior! it is your business!" snapped Shadepaw.

Whiteypaw gasped and backed away. "No.." He whrispered and ran back over to silverpaw and Naypaw.

Shadepaw was about to follow, but he saw Silverpaw. If he attacked Whiteypaw, Silverpaw could get hurt. He calmed down and looked away.

But everything was broken when a yowl from Nostar ran out. A yowled of pain!

* * *


	22. Chapter 17

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 17

Everything was still. A cloud faded over the moon and 2 leaders fought. Kaystar was upon Nostar in a heap on strikeclan rock. Deepthroat leapt on the deathclan rock and yowled. "attack!"

Silverpaw gasped. deathclan cats were ready. they planned this. Silverpaw barely dodged a attacking Deathclan cat. "Whiteypaw!" she called. "Did you know about this."

Whiteypaw shook his head. "No, but I knew Deathclan were angry becuase the other clans didn't take their offer. Scarredheart knew though probably."

Duskheart, who watched from the side smiled. "I see, he knew, but he didn't say."

Then he leapt beside Skystar and told her.

Skystar yowled. "Scarreheart is a traitor!" She swung her head at the fighting leaders. "Kaystar, was this planned?!"

But she did not answer, only gripped Nostar's throat with her claws. Blood began spilling out from the wound. It wore him out and he scrambled away.

suddenly a small voice broke amoung the fighting cats, a yowl for peace.

"Stop! Look at the moon! No more killing in cold blood!"

All heads jerked to her small body amoung a whole clan, even the fighting leaders.

It was silverpaw.

* * *

**A/n: sorry this chap was short.**

**-Tearfeather**


	23. Chapter 18

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 18

Shadepaw starred at silverpaw. He felt bad for following Duskheart, the real traitor. He saw him lie to Skystar about scarredheart.

Suddenly, the fighting ended. obly glares and snarls were erupted as each clan departed.

Silverpaw stood still. She thought to herself, how could she, a stupid apprentince, end a clan fight.

But her thoughts were broken when Skystar ran up to her. "I must speak to you. Meet me in my den."

As skyclan left, Skystar told Maneheart. "I am for sure now that after today, I can not tell Deathclan about tearpaw's murder."

* * *

Silverpaw stood in front of skystar, in her den. "Yes."

Skystar was frowning the whole time. "sorry if I appear this way. I'm just so surprised about Scarredheart."

Silverpaw just nodded. "well... this is the last time I'll train you Silverpaw."

Silverpaw's violet eyes widened (and sparkled) in wonder. "Huh?"

Skystar sighed. "obviously, deathclan is about to make war, so we need to get new warriors."

Silverpaw nodded. "Understood."

Then Skystar flund her body at her, and Silverpaw easily dodged, then tripped her mentor with her hind leg. As Skystar fell, Silverpaw flung at her and held her down.

when things seemed good, Shimmeringstream and Flispelt jumped from behind. Silverpaw lifted her hind legs and kicked them back, and striked! Then everyone layed still.Silverpaw could tell what they were doing.

She took a step, and as the warriors suddenly leapt toward her, she suddenly struck them out with one swing pf her paw!

So it went on like this, until each cat would barely breath.

"You are ready to be a warrior Silverpaw." Mewed skystar

* * *

**A/n: sorry this was short too**


	24. Chapter 19

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 19

All 4 met at the star watching rock. their pelts gleaming and tails hung high.

"We meet under starclan to name these apprentinces into warriors." Skystar mewed into Silverpelt.

Dawn had arrived, and the cats were ready.

"Darkpaw." Muttered Skystar, and he leapt onto the rock. "Do you accept to uphold the warrior cold till death?" "i do."

"Then I give you your warrior name. Darkeye!"

Then in unisen, the clan cats called his new name. Next was Naypaw. Skystar asked him the same question and said "I do"

"so now Naypaw, you are Nayheart!"

Once again, the clan called out his new name. Next was Shadepaw.

His amber eyes drifted around, worried, until when Skystar was to give his name. "for now on, you are Shadeclaw!"

Clan called his name.

"My dear son." Purred Skystar, rubbing her muzzle along side Shadeclaw's.

Silverpaw bounded up onto the rock next. "Don't ask, I agree!" she called out before Sksyatr could ask the bug question.

"Ok, Silverpaw, now on you shall be Silverheart...havr I taught you well?" Skystar purred.

Silverheart nodded and licked her old mentor. Just then she remembered all the greif her leader went through, and she would need her. She knew in this time of war, the whole of Skyclan would need her.

* * *

**A/.n: sorry it was short...again  
!**


	25. Chapter 20

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 1: beginnings.**_

**_Full summary: new aprrentince Silverpaw starts her life as just some nothing spprentince, but will that all change when some secrets start to become revealed? _**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 1**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 20  


Shadeclaw's mind raised all day. He stayed alone, away from Silverheart. He saw that she watched him to talk to Duskheart and Whiteypaw at the gathering.

He couldn't bare for her, a strong warrior, to say something to make him hate himself. He already hated himself.

Then Skystar appeared at her son's side. "I don't believe it...my son, a warrior!" she mewed in such joy as she rubbed her muzzle on his. "Your so big and strong now, you always were."

Shadeclaw wanted so much to tell his mom what he was doing. to tell her that Duskheart weanted him to make Kaystar attack Skyclan. He was glad it was Nostar she went after. He couldn't find the heart to tell his mother all this.

He was though, about to speak when Duskheart raced up to him. "May I have a word with him Skystar?" he aksed coldly, recieving a meaner "no" from Skystar.

Shadeclaw sighed in thanks and walked with hism other in silence.

Both were thinking about the war and that death would probably crash down on them.

* * *

The next day Shadclaw found Silverheart walking alone, deep in thought.

He raced up to her and purred, but she did not purr back. Instead she glared at him.

"Come on...! We're warriors now!" Shadeclaw purred, trying to make her happy.

Silverheart scoffed. "I know, but how can I be happy when my friend is a traitor and wants to help a demon cat kill Skystar! Your MOTHER!" Silverheart hissed wiht such fury Shadeclaw fell down in fear. He was struck hard.

"Duskheart never meant to hurt Skystar in particluar...I think."

Silverheart growled. 'You tell me. Skystar is like family to me, atleast you have family that you know and are alive! I don't know who I'm related to, if any of them are alive! Yet, you were gonna let someone try to kill your mother. Family, which I don't have."

Shadeclaw tried to ignore the kill part.

"But I don't don't know my father."

Then Silverheart spat back. "I have neither! Could you atleast care. why are you doing this?"

There was a long erie silence, and Shadeclaw he had done, and was wrong. So wrong, he could die. "Well, I'm sorry...he blakc mailed me."

Silverheart's ears pricked. "How do you know exactly. How can I believe you."

Shadeclaw couldn't say anymore. Rain began to fall and added a death feeling to the silence and air. Silverheart ran, and ran for someone, anyone, who would care for her and what was going on.

But Shadeclaw did not chase after her, he deserved this.

The cat he _loved_ for sure didn't love him before and probably and absalute sure she wouldn't love him back now.

But when both Shadeclaw and Silverheart thought about the other at the same exact moment in time, the sky turned boold red, crimson, and in the rain came a death like voice to them both. They both heard it.

_'Light and darkness...must come together...and stain the sky with blood.'_

**_THE END:_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN WARRIORS: THE LIGHT:BOOK2: SUSPICIONS_**


End file.
